


We'll Build a Life on the Pier, Me and You

by shadowkingsoffantasy



Series: Home Is Where The Heart Is (And My Heart Is With You) [2]
Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Don't Like Don't Read, Engagement, Fluff and Smut, IS this underaged??, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingsoffantasy/pseuds/shadowkingsoffantasy
Summary: "You’ll be a good father” Wei Ying whispers,gently running his fingers through the sleeping boys hair.  His lovers voice pulls him away from the soft hazy waters of slumber, it takes a few seconds for Jiang Chengs brain to decipher what nonsense his partner is babbling now.And then it takes everything in him not to freeze.





	1. Our Impossible Daydreams...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the next part!!! There's mpreg in this, please read the tags. I might add more. So far I've planned for this installment to not have heavy angst but if that changes I'll be sure to add tags. 
> 
> But then again I've noticed that I'm very reluctant to hurt my bois. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry if they seem a bit ooc, I tried I really did.

 

_**ONE** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Our Impossible Daydreams** _

_**.** _

 

The night is not silent, but it is quiet, peaceful. The gentle sound of water and wind, of crickets and fireflies sing a melody that lulls the inhabitants of Lotus Pier into sleep.Inside the room of the Jiang families youngest master, their future leader, two figures lay tangled in soft white sheets. One on the edges of sleep and the other very awake.

  
Wei Ying stares at the ceiling, the chilling dread, the bitter guilt, the almost soul crushing anxiety that he'd buried away for the day of Jiang Cheng's return from the Cloud Recess seeping back to the front of his mind.

  
He'd managed to not show any sign of anything being wrong, he'd even jumped into the lake, petending to be a drowned man as Jiang Cheng's boat had arrived. Splashing water at his boyfriend and teasing him and acting like things were normal.

 

  
Like they were  _fine._

 

  
Wei Ying barely manages to keep a sound, half a bitter laugh and half a sob in this throat. The last thing he needs is for Jiang Cheng to wake up and see him like this. ' _I should have left before he came back_  ' Wei Ying thinks, digging the heel of his palms into his eyes as he curses his past self. He'd just...he'd wanted to see Jiang Cheng, one last time. He had wanted to hold him, kiss him, make love to him, trace the edge of his smile with his fingers, smooth the furrow between his brows with his lips... - _Just one last time_  before he went away for a while-because it would  _only_  be for a while, he'd sworn to his love that he'd forever be by his side and he was eternally indebted to the Jiang sect.

 

  
That had been a mistake, and he should have realized it sooner.

 

  
His looks at the boy lying beside him, his face pillowed on the arm that isn't loosely draped over Wei Ying's bare waist. Jiang Cheng looks ethereal with his dark hair splayed like ink across the white sheets, the moonlight illuminating his sharpening features.

 

  
"You’ll be a good father” Wei Ying whispers,gently running his fingers through the sleeping boys hair. His lovers voice pulls him away from the soft hazy waters of slumber, it takes a few seconds for Jiang Chengs brain to decipher what nonsense his partner is babbling now.

 

  
And then it takes everything in Jiang Cheng not to  _freeze_  and to just keep breathing, keeping up the pretence that he was still asleep.

  
Wei Ying  _had_  thought about Jiang Cheng becoming a father, is was after all, an inevitable fate. As the future sect leader, Jiang Cheng would be expected to sire at least  _one_  heir. It wasn't something that they'd talked too much about, coming to a silent mutual agreement to cross that bridge (togeather) when they got to it. After all it hadn't been something that would become a concern until much later.

 

  
Or rather it wasn't supposed to be.

 

  
"You really would," Wei Ying continues , a small unconscious smile quirking at his lips as His mind gets side tracked with thoughts of Jiang Cheng and babies which he  _definitely should NOT be having_. The smile is fleeting though, as he remembers what he's about to do.

 

  
Oblivious to his lovers inner turmoil, Jiang Cheng strains to hear his next words, quiet to a level that Jiang Cheng thought Wei Ying incapable of. "Just not to our baby…” Jiang Cheng's brain seems to stop working at the words.

 

  
.... _Baby_??!

  
_What the fuck._

  
What was the idiot even talking about?!!

  
What baby? How could a baby be  _THEIR_  baby anyway? They were both men!!!

  
It was probably Wei Ying saying dumb things again...

  
It had to be. Right? There wasn't any possible way for a man to - for them to have.... _together_. It was probably a prank, Wei Ying probably knew he was awake and was deliberately saying shit as some sort of cruel joke.

  
(But even as Jiang Cheng desperately tries to convince himself that there's a rational explanation for his stupid boyfriends words that does not include them. Having a baby. TOGETHER. ....He has a strange strange feeling that the universe is fucking with him and that for once, Wei Ying isn't just joking around. And that would mean that he, that THEY were going to have...a.....)

  
It was impossible! But apparently it was fucking happening!!

  
' _Attempt the impossible'_  In his bubbling hysteria his sect motto seems to mock him as it repeats itself over and over in his head.

 

  
If it  _was_  true, then what? Their secret would be out, and the judging eyes of the cultivation world would be fixed on their sect. His mother would be furious. Questions on the status of the Jiang sect, accusations of practices associated with dark, forbidden paths....His sect would be mocked-

  
Did it even matter though? If Wei Ying actually really  _was_  .....pregnant..... The world would always have something to say, a d they could always figure something out...Hide it until the child was born, and then say that they had decided to adopt an orphan into the family (again.) And it's not like he'd just  _leave_  his boyfriend out in the cold after everything they've been through togeather. The honest, responsible thing to do was to take responsibility and marry Wei Ying to legitimize the child-

 

Okay so wow. He's getting a  ~~few fucking miles~~  bit ahead of himself. He should look at the facts. First of all, apparently,  _somehow_  , Wei Ying, his boyfriend,  _who was very much a man thankyou very much_  , was pregnant. With  _their_  child. ( _HolyshitHOlYSHIT **HOLYSHIT**_ ) And second of all, he sounded like Wei Ying was planning on keeping if from him.

  
Was it because he thought that Jiang Cheng wouldn’t be a good father?

  
The thought stung more than it should have considering how Jiang Cheng hadn't exactly had the best role model as a father figure. To assume that he would suck at parenthood wasn't that much of a stretch.  ~~Also he was just eightteen for fucks sake.~~  Even he himself wasn't very confident that he would be a good parent, that he  _could_  be a good parent...

 

  
But no, for all the faults that Jiang Cheng felt his father had when it came to  _him_ , he had always treated Wei Ying differently. Wei Ying in turn  _adored_  Jiang Fengmian and has also  _just_  said that Jiang Cheng  _would_  make a good father…just not to their baby.

 

  
_Their_  baby.  ~~ _What the fuck. He needs a drink._~~

 

  
That was….not something that Jiang Cheng had thought possible, and therefore it wasn’t something he’d really thought about at all. In fact, he would probably have been content to just never have kids, after all the world didn’t need a product of his messing up and emotional coconstipation...

 

  
But of course, there had always been this duanting responsibility of continuing the Jaing family line…

 

  
But Jiang Cheng  _highly_  doubts that this is what anyone had in mind.

 

  
Though, while this was completely different and though the mere thought of it was terrifying...the idea of raising a child with the one he loved,  _had_  loved since he could understand what the word really meant, was…not an unpleasant idea.

 

  
(There's a stray wisp of day dream at the edge of his mind, of Wei Ying singing a lullaby to wriggling bundle in his arms. He shakes it off, swatting it away.)

 

  
There would be whole mountains of trouble, gossip, and politics more toxic than the burial mounds even, but foregoing all of that..It wasn't an unpleasant idea...but...

  
But Wei Ying sounded like he didn’t even plan on  _telling_  him.

 

  
A part of him claims that he's jumping to conclusions, but the rest of his mind argues that he has known Wei Ying since he was a child. He  _knew_  him. He knew the highs and lows, the edges and rhymes of his voice. He knew what they meant. Wei Ying wasn't planning on telling him. Why?

 

' _You'll be the sect leader and I’ll be your subordinate'_

 

  
The words rang in Jiang Chengs head.

 

  
_They_  were....not something that fit. Their relationship, their feelings for each other...as much as they tried to avoid talking about the reaction of the world outside of  _them_ , THEY were not something that was supposed to be. If it ever got out, that the heir and head disciple of the Yunmeng Jiang sect were  _cutsleeves_....

  
When the two of them had started this, they hadn’t really discussed the possible  ~~inevitable~~  end. They’d just swept it under the rug, just enjoying the moments they had togeather, the sweet warm feeling of being in each other’s presence as they lay basking in the sun by the pier.

 

Or maybe it was Jiang Cheng who had resolutely ignored all these future complications,maybe they had been plaguing Wei Yings mind, and of course Wei Ying would ignore what was bothering him. He always kept silent about the really important things... Maybe it had all lead to this. To now.

  
The pressure to have an heir would have increased at one point, and Jiang Cheng would be pestered to get married. His heart aches at the thought of leaving Wei Ying and having to marry some stupid girl who he’d feel nothing for, who would feel nothing for him. He’d rather just remain childless, being sect leader with Wei Ying by his side as his second at day and his lover at night for the rest of his days. Solving problems and running the sect togeather... 

  
But even he, who lay with his head pillowed in his lovers lap as he dreamed these sweet dreams knew that that was an unrealistic vision. Just a day dream, something unattainable...his mother would probably kill him if he dared to try to lead a life like that.

 

  
But if he and Wei Ying could have a child….

  
What would that mean?

  
On one hand it would solve the problem of an heir. Jiang Cheng wouldn't need to enter a politically advantageous marriage in order to continue his family line. On the other hand public opinion on a man birthing a baby....

  
Not to mention that they were both so  _YOUNG_.

  
Jiang Cheng is again hit with a sudden panic at the realization that if Wei Ying  _is_  pregnant, he’s going to be a  _father_  at  _eighteen_!!! Wei Ying was just a few months older than he was. They are both still too young for this. When they'd started being close in  _that way_  it has been purely by accident, but neither of them had been too worried. Precisely because they were both men and therefore there was no chance of there ever being any consequences (unlessthey were caught of course, but the secrecy was part of the fun) Or at least that's what they'd thought...Right now if feels like the fates are laughing at them, taking pleasure in the pure irony of their lives.

  
Jiang Cheng didn’t know what to do….

  
The thought to pretend to be oblivious, to pretend to have not heard Wei Ying's words, whispered into the silence of the night crosses his mind for a brief moment before he cuts them down and stomps them to dust. No way in fucking hell was he going to be like that  bastard Jin Guangshan.  ~~His mother would kill him for that if not for the dozen things before.~~

  
Before he can continue with his spiralling thoughts, he feels the older boy press a gentle kiss to his forehead, his lips soft and breath warm against Jiang Cheng's skin as he murmurs,

 

  
"I love you my A-Cheng,"

 

  
Jiang Cheng's heart skips a beat and he's not ashamed to admit that he  _melts_ , just a bit. Anyone would if they had the honour of loving one of the kindest most beautiful human beings in the world.

 

  
Jiang Cheng wants nothing more than to hold Wei Wuxian, HIS Wei Wuxian close and treasure him for the rest of their lives. He wants to wake up to the idiot in the morning and fall asleep at night in his arms. He wants a future where there’s someone to work with him, staying up into he morning hours handling sect duties.

  
(His mind is momentarily side tracked with the image of he and Wei ying kissing the forhead of a toddler goodnight before heading over to the next room to attend to various duties that came with leading a sect)-the image and the feeling it inspires are so domestic and Jiang Cheng honestly doesn’t know where this sudden WANT for this to happen has come from. They’re sti'll so young, not even adutls.

  
But Jiang Cheng knows that that future, that once impossible but now not so impossible future is something that he wants. Something he  _wants_  more than anything.

  
He doesn't know why Wei Ying seems reluctant to tell him about the child, but Jiang Cheng is not going to let  ~~the love of his life~~  him go through the ordeal alone.

 

' _Besides_ ,' Jiang Cheng thinks, repressing a an amused smile ' _The idiot needs someone to make sure he doesn’t get into trouble. And how is he supposed to raise a baby by himself anyway? The imbecile would probably plant them in the ground thinking it would make them grow faster or something equally dumb…'_

 

  
Jiang Cheng resolves to talk to Wei Ying properly in the morning.  _Actually_  talk, about them, about the child, about the future. Waiting till morning would give enough time for Jiang Cheng's brain to fully process and calm down. With a plan set, Jiang Cheng smooches closer to his lover, intending to go to sleep.

 

  
Only to feel a drop of something cold and wet splash in the side of his face. Followed by another. And another.

 

  
"I don't want to go," Wei Ying whispers, and he sounds wrecked, so so. sad. And Jiang Cheng feels horrible because he's probably  _terrified_. He's probably known for a while, and -

 

  
He wants feel sympathetic, but the words that had just been uttered fully register in his head.and all he can feel is anger.

 

  
"I'm sorry," Wei Ying says. It infuriates him.

 

  
There's a surprised help from the older of the two and the next thing Wei Ying knows he's pinned to the bed with a very,  _very_  angry boyfriend straddling his thighs.

 

  
"What the fuck are you saying sorry for huh?! Being pregnant?!!" The colour drains from Wei Ying's face and he looks like he could faint. He swallows, glancing away, ashamed,  _scared_. Wei Ying swallows and forces back the choked son that threaten a to tear itself from his throat. Jiang Cheng  _knew_.

 

  
"A-Cheng...." He starts. " Don't 'A-Cheng' me Wei Wuxian! " Jiang Che g snaps, and Wei Ying winces. " Were you or were you not planning on keeping this from me? " Wei Ying still avoids Jiang Cheng's gaze, his boyfriend wasn't an idiot and would sooner or later figure out that Wei Ying hadn't just been planning on hiding it from him, but disappearing on him as well.

 

  
"Jiang Cheng... " Wei Ying tries again, he should honestly have predicted that he'd get cut off. "How were you even planning on hiding such a thing? Did you not trust me enough to - " Wei Ying screws his eyes shut the minute realization dawns on Jiang Cheng's pretty face. "Y...you were going to leave..." he sits back, his face slack with disbelief and his hands no longer around Wei Ying's wrists. The older clenches his fists, blinking rapidly to clear the salt water from his eyes. "You were going to leave me. " Jiang Cheng repeats, in a daze. Before the dog in his eyes clears to reveal and ocean of hurt. Stormy eyes, clouded with confusion and lit by lightning of betrayal.

 

  
Jiang Cheng looks at him, eyes narrowed, tongue sharp to cover the pain his thoughts cause him.

 

  
"You were just going to go and  _leave_??! No explanation, no goodbye?! Was I just going too wake up and not have you here? We re you just going to leave me wondering where they guy who promised to stay by my side went??! "

 

  
His words are poison but his eyes are wet.

 

  
It both breaks Wei Ying's heart and has his blood boiling in anger. He glares at the other, "You think I  _want_  to leave??" He hisses. "You think it's not hard for me? I'm doing this  _for_  you! You can't afford something like this marrying your reputation!"

 

  
Each word is like a slap to Jiang Cheng's face, a d each year that slides down Wei Ying's perfect cheek is like an arrow through his heart. Never had he hated his temper and sharp tongue as much as he does at that moment.

 

  
"I'm A freak! A pregnant man! Ha!! The other sects would eat you and uncle Jiang alive! You think I want to leave you? I love you!! But-" his voice cracks and Jiang Cheng as us to draw him close. To dry his tears and scold him for something while kissing his head. he watches as the anger drains out of Wei Ying, leaving him slumped and tired.

 

  
"This complicates things A-Cheng....How are we supposed to be sect leader and subordinate if people find out about this?" He asks quietly.

 

  
Jiang Cheng looks at the boy in front of him, his lover, his best friend, the person he wants by his side for as long and forever. He reaches out and takes Wei Ying's hands in his own, prompting the other to look up at him with his tired gaze.

 

Jiang Cheng brings his hands to his lips, pressing soft kisses over the knuckles. Once he's done he leans his forehead on Wei Ying's fingers which have now curled around his own. Jiang Cheng lifts his gaze to stare into Wei Ying's silver orbs. He takes a deep breath. "I don't want you to be my second in command." Wei Ying glances away and Jiang Cheng moves one of his hands turn his chin so that their eyes meet again. He needs his stupid, self sacrificing, utterly dense boyfriend to just fucking  _listen_.

 

Jiang Cheng's heart is erratic as he speaks his next words, but his mind is clear and his voice is steady. He's never been surer of anything in his entire life. 

 

"I want you to be my cultivation partner "

_**.** _

_**.** _

**_Seem much more Real._ **

**_._ **

 


	2. I Trust You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like LOOK WHO FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER.This is in honour of my death, school tomorrow. *cries*
> 
> Also the big chunks of italics are flashbacks.   
> I hope you like this chapter, it was actually not supposed to be there but then it looked up??

_**Two** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**I Trust You** _

_**.** _

 

Wei Ying is once again staring at the ceiling. Evening falls over Lotus Pier and the variation of accompanying sounds colour the air ouside Jiang Cheng's room. The walls mute the noise outside, cocooning him (them) in a blanket of peace. It's much like the previous night, however none of the crippling anxiety from that day plagued him, and instead he just felt warm and _safe_ in the arms that were wrapped securely around his waist.

 

  
They'd spent the whole day avoiding the rest of their family, sneaking off into town (as soon as Jiang Cheng had managed to drag Wei Ying out of bed) where they'd roamed around eating street food and looking at stalls, catching lunch at a random restaurant there before renting a boat to take out onto the lake to spend the afternoon soaking in the sun as they floated across the purple speckled waters, picking lotus pods and savoring the sweet seeds.

 

  
A bubbly cloud of giddiness had settled over Wei Ying's heart since the previous night, following him where ever he went. "I want you to be my cultivation partner" they were simple words but they were priceless in their meaning.

 

  
_"Wha..what?" Wei Ying stammered, staring wide eyed at the boy infront of him, who cradled his hands like he was precious, who looked at him like he was the most important person in the world._

 

_"Didn't you hear me?" Jiang Cheng grouched, his face flushing a lovely shade of red. And yes, Wei Ying did hear him, and he wants to -_

 

_He wanted, **needed** to pepper the others face with kisses and tease him endlessly about how cute and adorable he was and how much Wei Ying LOVED him but at the same time he wanted to cry and cry and cry and just be held while Jiang Cheng stroked his hair._

 

_"I want you to marry me, I want you to kneel before heaven and earth and our parents with me"_

 

  
"Jiang Cheng" Wei Ying calls out, rousing his partner from where he's dozed off on Wei Ying's chest. He hadn't meant to fall asleep not really but the warmth of the day coupled with his soft bed and Wei Ying snuggling close to him had had his eyes slipping shut faster than he could have thought possible.

  
It has only been a day, barely that even but so much had changed.

  
Now he has a fiance and a baby on the way. Speaking of which....

  
Jiang Cheng shifts to lie down on his back, making Wei Ying give startled laugh in surprise as the arms placed firmly around him drag him along, so that he's lying on top of Jiang Cheng, hands on his chest to balance them. He beams at his FIANCE as Jiang Cheng gives him a small sleepy smile, tucking the silky strands of his bangs behind his ear. 

 

  
"Jiang chheeennng" Wei Ying songs out again, smile stretching his lips as he nuzzles his nose into Jiang Cheng's neck. "Mmhm?"

 

  
Wei Ying slaps his chest. "Noo! Don't say that! You sound like Lan Zhan now!!" Wei Ying whines. The younger boy snorts, raising an eyebrow. "What? Does he own the sound now?" He snaps, there's no heat though. Back at the beginning of their days in the cloud Recess there might have been. (On the account of the insane cloud of jealousy that had seemed to overcome him when he'd thought that Lan Wangji was taking...an _interest_ in HIS boyfriend. )

 

  
(And his boyfriend sure as he'll didn't seem to be discouraging it, going out of his way to tease the some faced Second Jade of Lan)

 

  
It had made all Jiang Cheng's deepest fears and insecurities rear their ugly heads, green whips of jealous anxiety whispering all his faults in his ear as he lay awake in their dorms, Wei Ying's bed empty beside his (sneaking out to get empowers smile! HA! And run into Hanguang Jun on the way back!)

 

  
He'd pushed it all away the best he could, but things had finally snapped when Wei Ying had managed to get himself detention in the Library Pavilion, alone with Lan Wangji for a month. The fear of Wei Wuxian spending hours upon hours with a great beauty like Lan Wangji, ranked SECOND in the list of young masters in the cultivation world to his FIFTH, and then realizing that...Jiang Cheng....well realizing that he could probably do much better than Jiang Cheng, not just when it came to actually being with someone who could give him a family, but even with someone who couldn't, someone who was _alot_ more deserving.

  
(After all, Jiang Cheng was never enough, never _good_ enough)

 

  
His dark spiral of thoughts must have shown on his face because he feels prodding fingers poking at the space between his brows. Smoothing out the lines that form there when he frowns either in anger or in thought.

 

  
A smile tugs at the corner of Jiang Cheng's mouth, a honey warm tingling flowing through his veins at how much Wei Ying just....KNOWS him, how much they _fit._ But with it comes the heat creeping up his face, so he forces the smile down and swats at his partners hand. "Hey stop that!" He grumbles, glaring at the other while he laughs. 

 

  
Jiang Cheng will never get tired of hearing that laugh, he's grown up with it echoing around the pier, and the months spent in the Cloud Recess without it floating through the air, surrounding Jiang Cheng in a loving breeze of warmth had been achingly empty.

 

  
"Why'd you wake me up anyway?" He asks, as he starts running his hand up and down Wei Ying's back in a soothing motion. The older boy folds his arms over Jiang Cheng's chest, propping his head on them.

 

  
"I'm hungry." He says , lips pulling into a pout. Jiang Cheng blinks. Hungry. They'd just eaten an hour or two ago.

 

  
But Jiang Cheng can't, and doesn't even want to bring that up because he's suddenly overcome with random bits of information about cravings during pregnancy and eating more because you'd be eating for two that he'd heard random snippets of from the servants. And THEN, he goes into a slight mini panic at how neither he nor Wei Ying know the first fucking thing about pregnancy, never mind child care.

 

  
Jiang Cheng takes a deep breath in through his nose. Okay. No use panicking now.

 

  
They would eventually, obviously have to tell people, first being his parents and sister. ~~And assuming that they weren't disowned~~ they'd get help and advice then. But the frankly terrifying ordeal of telling this family about not only their relationship but the apparent product of said relationship was not here yet nor had a specific date been set for their ~~castration~~ ~~trial~~ ~~death sentence~~ revelation, so Jiang Cheng chose to not think about it right now.

 

  
"Move then, we'll go to the kitchens and I'll make you something" he says, lightly pushing at the boy who was using him like sleeping mat. Wei Ying laughs as he gets up, " Aww! Jiang Cheng you're being so nice to me now that I have our bun inside! " he teases, Jiang Cheng glares as he raises a perfectly arches eyebrow (the affect is ruined by the interesting shade his face has adopted though).

 

"Was I not nice to you before?"

  
Wei Ying hooks his fingers under his chin, pretending to think.

  
"Weeeeelll" he says mischievously "There was that time you got me over the head-"

 

  
"Probably for doing something stupid"

 

 

"Possibly, but the there was that other time you pushed me into the pier cuz it was fun - omf!!!?!!" Wei Ying squeaks as he cuts himself off, giving the pillow Jiang Cheng had thrown in his face an affront look.

 

  
"See!" He crows, before he lets out a world weary sigh and collapses back into Jiang Cheng's chest, making the latter loose balance on his elbows and fall back on his back with a disgruntled sound. "Hey careful!" Jiang Cheng scolds, his voice being talked over by Wei Ying's dramatic monologue about how unloved he felt, and how mean his boyfriend was, assaulting him with pillows and not showing him affection.

 

  
Jiang Cheng's eye twitches in irritation, as much as he loved Wei Ying sometimes he just wanted him to shut the fuck up. And the best method for this, as Jiang Cheng had discovered over the years, was to just grab him by the collar of his robes and kiss him senseless. 

 

  
Which is what he does.

 

  
Wei Ying's speech is once again cut off, this time by Jiang Cheng who pulls him down to smash their lips together, their mouths slot together and create the most wonderful tingling sensation that sends his his heart racing and mind spiralling to go knows where. Distantly the younger not feels Wei Ying's pleased smirk against his mouth, and he registers that he's once agboy, fallen into one of his boyfriends traps, but he honestly couldn't care less. 

 

  
They stay like that for a while, fingers tangled in hair, hands caressing cheeks, breaths mingling as they part for air only to dive right back into the sanctuary of shared touch.

 

  
Then with a displeased sound Jiang Cheng finally pulls away "Okay okay enough," 

 

  
Wei Ying pouts and he rolls his eyes, but gives his beloved a small smile "Later. You said you were hungry" distangling themselves and straightening up their robes they take the most unpopulated path to the kitchens. It's past dinner time now, so it's mostly empty save for a few servants who pay them no mind. Wei Ying seats himself on top of one of the long wooden tables, content to let Jiang Cheng make them some spicy soup with noodles.

 

  
Jiang Cheng cooking for him wasn't new, It happened more often than not, either because he pestered the other until he made him something to eat or because Jiang Cheng threatened bodily harm on him if he didn't get his ass out of the kitchen before he set it on fire.

 

  
Honestly he had missed Jiang Cheng's cooking. Nothing could ever, _ever_ top Shijies cooking but the domesticity of his boyfriend making them a snack or a meal always tugged at Wei Ying's heart strings. The last time they'd eaten a meal that Jiang Cheng had cooked....

 

  
"The last time you cooked for me was back in Gusu," Wei Ying says, Jiang Cheng pauses his vegetable cutting to glance back at him, before he goes back to making them food.

 

  
_"Jiang Cheng! " Wei Ying cries happily as he barges into their shared dormitory, waving his hand around. Jiang Cheng looks up from the book he's been reading to see his boyfriend holding out a parcel wrapped in Brown paper. He looks at the parcel warily if not curiously._

 

  
_"What's that?" He asks, marking the page on his book before setting it aside Wei Ying opens the parcel to reveal a few lotus stems. Jiang Cheng's eyes brighten and Wei Ying grins "Lan Zhan mentioned that there's a stall in Caiyi town that sold them once a week, so after I pestered him enough he came with me to go and get them after class" Wei Ying busies himself with rewrapping the lotus roots, and subsequently misses the scowl that twists at Jiang Cheng's features at 'Lan Zhan '._

 

  
_It's gone by the time he looks up. A gleam in his eye that promises nothing but trouble. "A-cheng! A-Cheng! Let's sneak into the kitchen while everyone's eating dinner and make fried lotus root!'" He begs. He looks so excited, like a puppy who's seen a new toy dangling in front of them and well....Jiang Cheng's always had a weakness for puppies._

 

  
_So while the rest of the Lan Sect and guest disciples ate in the main hall, the two of them had snuck into the kitchens. Frying lotus root didn't take too much time, the added difficulty came from having Wei Ying drooling hungrily over Jiang Cheng's shoulder. ( "would you cut that out?!" " But A-Cheng I wanna watch! It smells good! "- a loud kiss on the cheek that had Jiang Cheng blushing "And so do you!" )_

 

_The smell of seasame seeds and chillies tint the air, and the Yunmeng duo feel right at home as they quickly clean up and sit in a hidden little corner to eat. " Mmmmm! " Wei Wuxian moans as he stuffs his cheeks, closing his eyes happily as he savours the taste. Anything that wasn't bland as a rock would have tasted good to him at this point but Jiang Cheng's cooking was amazing. Jiang Cheng can't help the small pleased smile that tugs at his mouth. It doesn't last long though -_

 

  
_"Ah I wish Lan Zhan wasn't so stuck up, he might have been able to eat this if he wasn't" he says, completely oblivious to the dark expression on his boyfriends face. "It was nice of him to go with me to get the roots though. When we were in town we ran into the peacock and he went to talk to him telling me to go buy what I came for! Haha, I guess he didn't want me to start a fight" Wei Ying starts as Jiang Cheng slams his bowl on the ground, the 'clack ' echoing in the empty kitchen._

 

  
_"What is it with you and Lan Wangji anyway?" He asks, scowling but not looking Wei Ying in the eye. Wei Ying looks down at his bowl, now empty. "What do you mean?" He asks, and there's something in his voice that makes Jiang Cheng's head snap up, eyes wide._

 

_Thus far, every time Wei Ying had teased Lan Wangji, or talked about him or anything really, Jiang Cheng had forced the jealousy down. Shoving it away in the dark corner of his mind where it wouldn't cause problems, soothing it by assuring it that whatever else Wei Ying was, he wasn't unfaithful, he wasn't dishonest. He was loyal to a fault and he had CHOSEN Jiang Cheng, and that yes, Lan Wangji might be so so much better than him but in the end it didn't matter because Wei Ying loved him....But now, that ugly dark voice was back, it's voice scalding like boiling water as it hissed,_

 

  
_'Then why is he so nervous?'_

 

  
_It scares Jiang Cheng, sends crippling helplessness racing through his entire being. So he reacts. He doesn't think. He just let's this voice, this insecure whisper in his mind spew poison from his lips, in his voice._

 

  
_"I **mean** , why do you tease him so much? Hanging off him, following him around, going out of your way to get a reaction out of him, it's almost like you like him! Do you? Is THAT why? " Wei Ying is taken aback by how cold his voice sounds. He blinks as he stares, like he's trying to process what Jiang a Cheng had just said. Trying to make the words make sense._

 

  
_Then. He frowns._

  
_And Jiang Cheng is pretty sure he fucked up._

 

  
_"Is that what you think?" He asks , voice neutral and expression devoid of his usual smile. Jiang Cheng scowls, there's a sinking feeling in his stomach but his pride forbids him from apologizing just yet. After all, he does have a point. Wei Ying had been trying to get awfully familiar with the Second Jade._

 

  
_"I didn't think anything until now." He shoots back. 'I trust you, I just don't think I deserve you. I'm scared.' Is what he doesn't say._

 

  
_"If you trusted me then you wouldn't doubt me," Wei Ying says, knuckles white where he clutches the bowl in his hand, a bit mor force and it will crack._

 

  
_Jiang Cheng opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it again. He doesn't know how to explain to him, how to tell him that it's not Wei Ying it's HIM. Him and this constant feeling of inadequacy that lags behind his soul wherever he goes, whether it be Yungmeng or Gusu. And he doesn't WANT to say it, because right then he's just...mad. Mad at himself? At Wei Ying? He's not sure, but he doesn't care._

 

  
_"I doubt you because you've given me reason to!" Jiang Cheng spits out. But his mind screams at him because nonono , Wei Ying had never , EVER given him a reason to doubt him! What the fuck is he saying?!_

 

  
_Wei Ying looks at him like he'd just been slapped. And Jiang Cheng wills his face to unfreeze so that maybe, MAYBE his boyfriend would be able to see it in his eyes that he hadn't meant that, that he was sorry. But his face remains as cold as stone, eyes hard and unreadable in his expression of anger and he can only watch as Wei Ying wordlessly gets up and flees_. 

 

  
"Hey," Wei Ying blinks and looks down to see a wooden spoon poking at his chest. The wilder of the insulting weapon is looking at him with concerned purple eyes, endless depth of affection pooling underneath the crackling violet.

 

  
So he'd been thinking about it too.

 

  
"Try this, see if it's spicy enough for you" Jiang Cheng says, dragging his mind away from the memories of one of their worst fights. They hadn't spoken for days and it had been absolutely _suffocating_. Wei Ying had felt like his heart was cracking, ready to crumble the minute Jiang Cheng decided to come up to him and tell him that it was officially over (It was going to end anyway so it might as well be now) And that the end of one of the best things in his life would be because of him. Him and his stupid personality. Back then he hasn't meant to give off the wrong impression with Lan Wangji, the guy had just been really fun to tease and had looked like he'd needed a friend. And besides he had saved his life when he'd nearly been drowned by the waterborne abyss in Biling Lake so....

 

  
He had been pretty stuck up and had refused to talk much when they'd been stuck in the Library pavilion together for a month. At first. But then after Wei Ying had started actually copying, when he'd take a break Lan Zhan would start to ask short questions about lotus pier and his shijie....

 

  
Either way he definitely hadn't meant to make Jiang Cheng feel that way! And worse, the thought that Jiang Cheng didn't trust him-

 

  
"OUCH!!!" Wei Ying yelps and rubs at the store spot on his head where Jiang Cheng had smacked him none too gently with the wooden spoon. " What was that for??? " he whines. Jiang Cheng rolls his eyes at him, but there's an unmistakable fondness in his grin.

 

  
"Stop thinking so much, too much at once might hurt your brain since you're not used to it" Wei Ying sticks his tongue out at him and is taken by complete surprise when Jiang Cheng darts forward to suck at it. Wei Ying's eyes widen and he lets out a squeak at Jiang Cheng's uncharacteristic shamelessness, giving his partner the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into Wei Ying's mouth and slot their lips together Wei Ying's eye lids flutter shut as he loses himself in the kiss, arms winding around Jiang Cheng's neck as he hooks a leg over his waist to pull him closer.

 

  
They don't break the kiss until air becomes absolutely, unavoidably necessary. Jiang Cheng leans his forehead against the older boys head as he gasps for breath. "I'm sorry for that," he says, for perhaps the hundredth time. He just doesn't feel like he has said it enough . "I told you it's okay," Wei Ying whispers back, his hand moving to cup the others jaw. "We both learned from it"

 

  
Jiang Cheng hums and closes him eyes, despite telling Wei Ying not to dwell on the past, he can't help but think about it. The horrible stilted silence between them that had lasted for days, growing more and more uncomfortable and becoming so apparent that even Nie Huaisang felt awkward hanging out with either of them.

 

  
Then the night where the zombies had run loose around the Cloud Recess had happened.

 

  
Jiang Cheng still remembers the fear that had coursed through him when he realized that no one knew where Wei Ying was, that he was without his sword and alone against at least half a dozen feral zombies. That the last thing he'd said to him was that he had given him reason to doubt him....

 

  
He closes his eyes again and it's like he's there again.

 

  
_He throws Wei Ying his sword. He doesn't catch it, doesn't even try to. The zombie tearing its way towards him, Jiang Cheng is too far away. There's nothing he can do but scream. "WEI YING!!" Why isn't he moving . Move! Jiang Cheng can't make it. The zombie-_

 

  
_The strumming of Lan Wangjis guqin, pure notes of powerful spiritual energy resounded around the forest. Wei Ying is safe. He has never been so grateful in his life._

 

  
_He makes it to the ground, around the same time as Lan Wangji. Cultivaters are collecting the corpses, Wei Ying. He looks for him, his eyes frantic and heart beat erratic. Wei Ying. Wei Ying..Wei Ying._

 

  
_He see's him. Leaning against a tree, he looks pale, faint, his breathing is shallow. Jiang Cheng's eyes roam over him as he takes quick strides to get to his side. No there's no blood- thank god. But. Jiang Cheng stills, and he stares wide eyes at his lovers hand._

 

  
_It can't be-_   
_The idiot didn't -_

 

  
_Lan Wangji is looking at Wei Ying, his gaze calculating. Lan Wangji, if he likes Wei Ying as a friend or as more or not at all is righteousness personified and if he were to notice that-_

 

  
_In a flash as quick at lightning, Jiang a Cheng is standing In front of Wei Ying, blocking him, his hand, from the second Jade of Lans view._

 

  
_He knows he's speaking but he can barely remember the words, can barely hear them through the blood rushing in his ears. Wei Ying had-_

 

  
_The fucking idiot._

 

  
_Then they're alone, HangunJun gone and he roughly pushes his stupid idiot boyfriend against a tree. His words are sharp and furious, but his eyes are desperate. Doesn't Wei Ying understand that the world would destroy him if they knew?_

 

  
_"Never again." He promises. But then his eyes slide down, his shoulders slump. And Jiang Cheng knows he's thinking about the last time they spoke. About how Jiang Cheng had said that he didn't trust him, didn't trust THEM._

 

  
_Jiang Cheng's grip on his arms then turns gentle and his hand moves to tip the others chin up so that their eyes meet. "I trust you," he says, gaze unwavering, open, honest ,Voice soft, loving, sincere. " I trust you with everything "_

 

 

"Now who's thinking too much?" Wei Ying says fondly but firmly, as he flicks Jiang Cheng's forehead . Jiang Cheng scrunches his nose as he looks at Wei Ying's offending fingers and Wei Ying laughs at how silly it looks. "C'mon let's eat," Unwrapping his leg from around his boyfriends waist, Wei Ying hops off the table. In a matter of minutes they sit side by side, shoulders brushing as they eat.

 

  
"Did Lan Zhan talk to you after I left?" Wei Ying asks carefully.

 

  
After his original plans of leaving the night Jiang Cheng had returned had been derailed completely, instead replaced with a whole new set of much more desirable plans, he had started wondering about his friend.

 

  
Lan Zhan dutifully replied to the letters that Wei Ying sent, possibly more out of politeness than anything else. But if the man was the strong silent type in person, not speaking unnecessarily, in paper he didn't know how to make a fucking point. A fact which he himself had managed to confess. Besides, he rarely offered up any information about himself without a hell load of prompting, and that was harder to do via letters than in person. 

 

  
Jiang Cheng shook his head, and Wei Ying relaxed when he sensed no hostility in Jiang Cheng's posture at the mention of the other boy. "Nope," his bangs swayed with the motion and Wei Ying couldn't help but think that it looked adorable .

 

  
~~(If Jiang Cheng was this adorable, they're baby would probably be even cuter!)~~

 

  
"I saw him talking to the peacock though,"

 

  
Wei Ying raises an eyebrow.

 

"Oh?"

  
" Yeah, I didn't hear what they were saying and couldn't stick around to find out without being caught eavesdropping....But it looked like they were having an argument? Surprisingly Lan Wangji stormed off but the peacock followed him though" Wei Ying hums around his spoon, contemplative. "Maybe he got news of the breaking off of sis's engagement?" 

 

  
"Doesn't explain either of their reactions though" Jiang Cheng argued.

 

  
Which was true.

  
Since Jin Zixuan, for some insane reason, didn't like Jiang Yanli, then he should have no problem with someone else pursuing her.

 

  
Yes. Lan Wangji, was interested in their precious shijie. The one person even he could never ever be good enough for. But he was at least _slightly_ more deserving than that obnoxious peacock Jin Zixuan.

 

  
THIS had actually been one of the reasons of why Wei Ying had gotten close to Lan Wangji. Other than just genuinely having a big heart and wanting to make friends, when Lan Wangji had taken to asking him questions here and there, he'd noticed that many of them had been about his sister and Jin Zixuan. Which had led him to the conclusion that Lan Wangji was interested in Jiang Yanli. He hadn't done anything to ward off the interest, instead telling the other boy all about how amazing his shijie was. It had been why he was so nervous all those months ago when Jiang Cheng had questioned him about why he was so close to Lan Zhan, he was afraid that he'd be complicating things for Jiang Yanli.

 

  
Either way, the strange thing about Lan Wangji wanting to pursue Jiang Yanli was that they had only met ages ago, when Lan Zhan was just a toddler, and so he probably couldn't even remember that encounter. 

 

  
"Either way, I suppose there's nothing much we can do until an opportunity to let Lan Zhan and sis meet comes up. She still seems to be in love with that idiot, even though she agreed to break off the engagement frown tugged at Wei Ying's ever present smile, he still felt guilty about that.

 

  
After all, him assaulting Jin Zixuan had been the catalyst for the end of his and Jiang Yanli's bethrothal. Sure it might have happened later, and sure he felt that his shijie was better off without him, but it had still made her sad and for that he felt more than a bit guilty.

 

  
He pushes those thoughts away and continues with what he was saying.

 

  
"If they ever do meet I'm sure sis would like Lan Zhan, he doesn't talk much but he seems like the kind who would show their affection through actions more than words you know? " Jiang Cheng just hums, content to let his partner chatter on about the different types of people and guess how they might be of they were in love. He stopped him when he got to naming specific people though. He did NOT need that sort of shit popping up in his head the next time he saw Nie Mingjue ( "I'm sure he's like a really dark bloody guy but like he'd get all flustered around pretty women! Or men....do you think he's a top or a bottom A-Cheng?" " Wei Ying!! " "whaaatt?? It's a valid question!!! I mean he _seems_ Like a top, but then so do you -" _" WEI YING!_! ")

 

  
Wei Ying laughs himself to tears and Jiang Cheng just grabs his hand (it's warm and fits perfectly with his) and drags him outside to sit by the pier and watch the stars.

_**.** _

_**.** _

  
_**I Trust You With Everything** _   
_**.** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!!:)
> 
> ...also. Like a heads up. They're gonna dance the papapa in the next one?


	3. Together. Always...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CJEBCKTNTJFD  
> SO  
> NERVOUS AF ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, THE FIRST BIT WAS REALLY HARD AND I'M NOT ENTIRELY HAPPY WITH IT BUT LIKE.....
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> Explicit content up ahead kids? Papapapapa

_**Three** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Together. Always.** _

_**.** _

 

There was a time, Yu Ziyuan remembers, when she really thought that her husband could love her. People had always said that she was too quick to anger, her edges too sharp and her words too poisonous but Jiang Fengmian was a gentle soul with boundless patience and she had been young and naive. Quick to fall for the gentle smile and kind eyes, the personality as serene as the lake his home was known for. But this too of course, like all other feelings of vulnerability had been hidden under her electric glare and scowling lips.

  
Still, she had had hope, that her husband, fated to be hers from the moment they were born, would be able to withstand her sharp personality enough to find the key and enter the fortress in which she guarded her heart.

  
Now she scoffs at the secret dreams of a naive girl who hadn't expected to marry a man who was in love with another. It had been relatively easy to ignore at first, when they had a beautiful daughter and then soon a strong son. It had been easy to delude herself into thinking that, maybe, maybe, _maybe_ , he'd grow to love her.

  
But it becomes harder. Harder and harder to ignore- how he hasn't touched her since she bore him a son. How he speaks to her now but does not look at her, how if the children aren't near neither is he. And then impossible, _impossible_ to deny, when the he brings a filthy child, the flesh and blood of the woman who had always held his heart, to live with them. To be raised along side his own children, treated more like a son than his own heir (who he hates because he is hers, not only in blood but I'm temperament as well).

  
She can't deny it anymore. Hasn't bothered for years. But still, she can not blame him alone, for when she looks into his calm river sad eyes, the rage fire sniffs itself out and she has to fan the flames herself. Think of other faces, one she knows and one she's never seen, a faceless woman who she will never meet but who lives through her son-to pull up the rage up again.

She is a terrible woman, for hating a child for her own short comings, but people have always said that she is. (A terrible, wicked woman.)

  
He thinks so too. She thinks. She knows.

 

(And that naive girl is still there, a broken little thing in the back of her mind, silent most of the time but also springing to life at the strangest moments, begging _her_ to beg _him_ to please love her like she loves him.)

 

  
And no. She will not. Never.

  
She will never beg for scraps.

  
She is Yu Ziyuan, the Violet Spider, Master of Zidian, third lady of Meishan Yu, Mistress of Lotus Pier and she will never beg.

  
So instead she lashes out, dangerous and sharp much like the whip she wears around her finger.

  
It is one of those times.

They are outside. The skies are dark and speckled with stars, the moonlight glistening off the calm waters. It's peaceful, it's picturesque, she's about to shatter it like she shatters all things.

  
Her frustration rises, and she fans the familiar flames, reminding herself of why it's supposed to be there in the first place. Her voice steadily becomes louder, and the few notes that will carry the words from merely being ' loud' to screaming are whirling in her throat, begging to be let free. She's _going_ to scream-

 

\- when the sound of her son’s laugh fills the air.

 

It's a carefree laugh, one that she does not often hear for any inklings of it are abruptly cut off in her presence (her own child doesn't feel free to laugh around her, she really is a terrible terrible woman)The unfamiliar sound makes her, them both pause, subsequently letting them hear the "Oww! What are you hitting me for??!” That follows.

  
Their eyes follow the direction from which the sound came, landing further away, by the edge of the pier, where her son and Wei Wuxian sit togeather.

  
"I won’t be able to drink wine because of you!! For nine whole MONTHS!”

  
“OH please, you had just as much to do with it as I did.” Jiang Cheng shoots back. Wei Wuxian whines pathetically as he drapes himself over Jiang Cheng's lap. The two of them sit by the pier. Jiang Chengs legs dangle off the edge and Wei Wuxian lies with his head followed on the other boys thighs. Jaing Cheng pats the other's head mockingly, though even in the darkness both his parents, who've drawn silently closer, see the joy sparkling in his eyes, a joy that’s reflected in Wei Yings eyes as he pouts up at the younger boy.

 

  
“What am I gonna drink until then huh?” Jiang Cheng rolls his eyes.

 

  
“Water, like a normal person. It'll do you good to drink that instead of just inhaling alcohol.”

 

  
"Nuh uh, you’re going to have to be a doting husband and make me all sorts of nice fruity drinks!” Wei Wuxians says gleefully, Jiang Cheng scowls.

  
(Madam Yu _chokes_ )

  
“Like _hell_ I will”

 

  
Wei Wuxian just giggles, burying his face in the others robes.

 

  
Jiang Fengmian shoots his wife a confused glance, but she pays him no mind, too busy being both angry and astonished at the scene unfolding before them-whatever it was.

 

  
As if bound by a silent agreement, their precious argument forgotten, Yu Ziyuan moves closer, her husband following so that they can listen better. 'What is that brat even talking about?' Madam Yu wonders, sneering at the very thought. 'Wanyin isn’t even near getting married to be a ' _doting husband'_ 'Does he have someone he likes?'

 

(Had she said this out loud her husband would have been stuck in a unfortunate position of telling her that she was completely ignoring the obvious facts that had just been spoken in front of them. But then again, the truth, or what Jiang Fengmian assumed it was, seemed so bizarre that even he might have interpreted it the same way as his wife, if not for what his friend had told him years ago.)

 

  
Meanwhile, Yu Ziyuan wonders if her son likes someone? That itself wouldn't be that much of a problem, if he had _slept_ with her and then consequently _impregnated_ her...or ' _husband_ ' ...Gods forbid he eloped! She swears by her ancestors that if the servants brat had convinced her son to elope with someone she’d whip the both of them with zidian.

  
The two boys have fallen into a comfortable silence, and Jiang Fengmian almost thinks they’ll have to leave with more questions and answers, before Wei Ying speaks up.

 

  
His voice is soft and filled with adoration, sincere in a calm way that one does not often hear. 'I hope they have your eyes,' he says softly, so soft that the breeze nearly carried away the words. Jiang Cheng looks down at the boy lying on his lap, his eyes fond, and hopefull. Jiang Fengmian has seen the look on his best friends face as he had looked at the woman they both had loved.

 

  
The Sect Leader does not feel surprised, he...doesn't know what he feels. He feels the sort of detachment one would feel when meditating on the water, floating on the gentle current, just aware enough not to sink.

  
“Do you think it’s a girl or a boy?”

 

  
The feeling of his wife freezing next to him snaps Jiang Fengmian from his immersive thoughts, and he finds himself having to physically restrain her from going down to where the two boys, the _couple_ were seated.

 

  
"Let me go!!" She hisses , and she's not sure why she's hissing. She had been about to barge down there, Zidian in hand just a mere second ago.

 

  
Jiang Fengmian looks at her with a determination she rarely sees on his face. Her wrist veins where his skin touches hers and she wants to pull away.

  
"My Lady,"

 

  
But she doesn't.

  
She scowls, her glare sharp. (She pretends to have that name, but it's the most fond thing he calls her, so maybe that's why she pretends) "What?!" She snaps.

  
And then she falters because the look on his eyes makes her realize that he knows something that she didn't know, had acknowledged something that she hasn't.

  
" It's not what you think"

 

********

 

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" Wei Ying asks , his eyes sparkling in the starlight. Jiang Cheng shrugs, closing his eyes briefly as he tilts his head towards the sky. "I don't know, I don't mind...I I'm happy as long as they're healthy" Wei Ying makes a cooing sound , making his fiance glare down at him. Wei Ying laughs, "Awww A-Cheng! You're so cute when you get soft!!"

 

Jiang Cheng flicks the other's forehead.

 

“I am not! Obviously I have to wish for them to be healthy and not be born with the same madness that possess you!” Wei Wuxian laughs and sits up “Ahhhh Jiang Cheng you hit my head too hard!!” He moans dramatically, rubbing at the spot pitifully. Jiang Cheng rolls his eyes, grunting as Wei Ying tries to hand off him.

 

“Don’t be such a baby,” Jaing Cheng gripes, even as he adjusts himself so that Wei Ying can sit more comfortably.

 

“How are you supposed to take care for an infant when you yourself act like your're three?” Wei Ying is silent and Jiang Cheng glances over at him, concern on his face. Wei Yings looks thoughtful, the playfulness gone from.His features, replaced instead by a rare furrow between his brows.

 

"I don’t know….”

He turns to face his lover, his expression vulnerable.

 

“Jiang Cheng, are you sure about this? There’s…. we’re so young, and your parents....They’re not going to be happy at all.” This was true, Jiang Cheng knew. But he’d gladly endure his mother’s wrath if it meant he could stand by Wei Ying. Wei Ying who's there by his side, who makes him smile, who laughs at his jokes and loved him unintentionally. Who he loves right back.

 

And the rest?

 

“Of course it won’t be easy, but I can’t let you go through all of it alone. I won’t…I don’t want to. “ This last bit is said quietly, like a confession and it erases the serious expression from Wei Ying's face, panting a gentle smile across his handsome features. He presses their foreheads together, tangling his fingers with Jiang Cheng's.   
No words pass between them, the understanding they have is greater than that.

 

- _Together. Always. Forever._ -

 

Are promises passed between them, seen into the silk threads of fate, and carried by the reeds on the lake out to the ocean. It's a quiet moment, and Jiang Cheng appreciates the beauty, the serenity -

 

"Do you think the baby will like chillies? I mean not right away but when they're older? Hahah they probably will, with the both of us as their parents!"

 

Jiang Cheng sighs but it's fond.

 

"Can you not shut up for even five minutes?” Jiang Cheng wonders out loud. Wei Ying grins mischievously as he walks two of his fingers up the length of Jiang Chengs arm. “Hmmm maybe you should make me” he purrs. Jiang Cheng raises an eyebrow. “That a challenge?” he asks, a dangerous glint in his Violet eyes.

 

  
Wei Ying is, as always, unphased. “Hmm do you accept it?”

 

  
He laughs when Jiang Cheng pulls him closer by the waist, his next words are muffled by the press of his lovers lips on his. Wei Ying smiles into the kiss, his arms winding around Jiang Chengs neck, pressing their bodies even more impossibly close.

 

  
He feels Jiang Chengs tongue trace his lower lip, asking for entry and he sighs as he opens to him, like a flower blooms to the sun in the morning mist. Kissing Jiang Cheng feels like all the good things that have ever happened to him, it’s like the first time he’d eaten a proper meal after years on the streets, it’s like warm summers spend swimming in the lake, picking lotus pods. The cozy winter nights spent leaning against each other listening to Shijie telling them stories as children.

  
Jiang Cheng nibbles on Wei Yings bottom lip, as he catches it between his teeth. Wei Yings thumb rubs soothing circles in the back of Jiang Chengs neck as he lets out a quiet whine at the sting.

 

  
“Lets go inside,” Jiang Cheng mummers, his lips brushing the shell of Wei Yings ear. Wei Ying shivers involuntarily, his stomach doing a weird flip at the words. Yet he still teases “Master Jiang what ARE you planning on doing to me inside hmm?” Jiang Cheng nips at his ear.

 

“Hmm what indeed, what would you like me to do?” Really Jiang Cheng should have known that thick faced Wei Yings shameless answer would have him blushing scarlet as he drags the other inside.

 

********

 

Wei Ying gasps prettily as Jiang Cheng sucks a dark bruise on to his neck. The older boys fingers skillfully untying the familiar knots of his lovers outer robes.

  
Wei Ying has always been very vocal, and Jiang Cheng loves every sound and every breathy gasp that escapes his kiss swollen lips. Jiang Cheng has already stripped him to his inner robes, thin fabric doing little to hide the hardened peaks of his nipples. It was well on it’s way to joining the rest of Wei Yings clothing on the floor. Wei Yings hand reaches up to untie Jiang Chengs purple ribbon, making the inky black strands fall out of their confinement, framing the others slender face.

 

  
Wei Ying tangles his fingers in the soft locks, gently pulling Jiang Cheng into a kiss. The kiss is simple and soft at first, but progressively grows deeper, hotter and filthier. Jiang Cheng licks into Wei Yings mouth, savoring the wet heat and the delicious taste that’s just HIM.

 

  
Wei Ying rakes his nails down Jiang Chengs back, arching into his touch. Jiang Cheng had been back for two days now, and they d slept together the first night he'd returned, the night Wei Ying had almost left....But he’d missed this, this love that he could never get enough of. Them.

 

  
“A Cheng…” he whines and Jiang Cheng chuckles as he grabs a bottle of oil from the bedside table, pouring some of it on his fingers. Wei Ying pouts at him, his bottom lip, red and glistening with spit is so tempting that Jiang Cheng can’t resist the urge to lean down and suck at it. Wei Yings caresses Jiang Chengs cheeks,his fingers soft petals against his jaw and warmth blooms everywhere they touch as he hums contentedly. Shifting, he seals their lips together again.

 

  
The kiss is tender, and soft in comparison to the other, just the mere brushing of lips. Only broken by Wei Yings broken gasp as Jiang Cheng starts circling his hole, teasing the rim before experimentally slipping his index finger in. Wei Ying lifts his hips, arching into he touch, his cock leaking precum, Jiang Cheng watches entranced as it flushes a beautiful pink, the tip glistening, all the while pushing a finger in and out of Wei Yings tight heat. He adds another finger, and Wei Ying opens his eyes, the slate grey orbs dark with desire as he follows Jiang Chengs line of sight to his leaking cock. “Jiang Cheng c'meree” he says, his voice is breathless and Jiang Cheng throws one of Wei Yings legs over his shoulder, allowing him to lean closer and starts pressing feather light kisses to Wei Yings jaw.

 

  
“A Cheng you were looking at my cock so intently just now, it was like you wanted to eat me….” He gasps as Jiang Cheng bites at the sensitive skin of his neck, licking over it to sooth the sting into delicious pain.

  
“You know I…ughm…when you were away, sometimes…sometimes.. I touched myself. Thinking of all the things you would be doing to me if you were there.” Jiang Chengs breath hitches at the thought, of Wei Ying laid out in bed, biting back his moans as he pleasured himself with his own hands, all the while thinking of Jiang Cheng. “And..HHH.. at one point I imagined myself on my knees with your.. ahhh like that, you feel so good-what was I saying? I imagined myself on my knees with your cock in my mouth, I tried to suck on my fingers but it wasn’t …wasn’t he s same” Jiang Cheng swallows, Wei Ying always looked so pretty when he was on his knees for him. Shamelessly moaning around his length, the vibrations sending pleasure shooting through Jiang Chengs body. But that was for later, they had time, right then he wanted to –

 

  
Jiang Chengs fingers delve deeper into the tight heat and then TWIST, Wei Ying cries out, arching beautifully. Jiang Cheng smirks in triumph and presses that spot again, massaging that bundle of nerves. “Nngmmm.. A…A-cheng …A-Cheng PLEASE” Jiang Cheng crashes his lips onto Wei Yings, swallowing the others moans.

 

  
His other hand slides up Wei Yings chest, finding one of his pert nipples and rolling them between his fingers. He breaks the kiss, moving down before taking one of the rosey buds into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth as he repeatedly drives his fingers into that sweet spot inside Wei Ying. The elder moans, his fingers digging into Jiang Chengs shoulders. His own neglected cock is ACHING but he loves this, seeing Wei Ying a whimpering mess, completely undone like this. He likes giving Wei Ying this, he likes being GOOD at it.

 

  
His free hand moves down Wei Yings body, greedily touching the taught muscle of his abs, fluttering lovingly over his stomach before finally, he is able to finger the wet tip of his lovers cock. Wei Ying let’s out a chocked moan, hands clutching the sheets.

  
“Ahh…A Cheng, I’m not -Cant...“

  
Jiang Cheng drives his fingers into Wei Ying harder, stretching him open and stroking his length, trailing kisses and licks down his lovers chest before going back to sucking and biting his nipple.

  
”Ahhh..fgm..I’mgoing ti …A-Cheng youre so…hh..good! Im…” Jiang Cheng smirks, blowing hit breath over the moist skin he’d just been teasing, his voice is rough with lust as he says;

  
“Then come”

  
He leans back enough just in time to see Wei Ying,head thrown back and eyes wide in ecstasy as he cums. White stripes paint his hand and Wei Yings body shudders with the force of his pleasure.

  
He looks beautiful like this, he looks beautiful every waking moment but Jiang Cheng revels in the knowledge that he is the one and only person who has ever seen Wei Ying like this.

  
Who will ever see Wei Ying like this.

 

  
And he’s his, the tears sliding down his cheeks, the flush that has spread prettily down his chest and up his neck,are all his. And afterwards the soft spent haze that glazes his eyes,the sweet and loving smile that graces his lips, that too is Jiang Chengs doing.

 

  
Jiang Cheng leans down and kisses him, Wei Ying sighs into the kiss,they break away only when Jiang Cheng feels Wei Ying pull his arm, bringing his hand up. His pale skin is painted with white, and he should really wash it off. But before he can do anything Wei Ying brings his hand up to his lips. And licks.

 

  
Jiang Chengs heart stutters and he watches with wide eyes as Wei Yings pink tongue curls around each of his digits, licking up his own cum like it was pork ribs soup.

 

  
Wei Yings eyes meet his as he takes his middle finger in his mouth, a pleasant warmth shoots up Jiang Chengs spine as his finger is engulfed in the soft velvety heat of Wei Yings mouth. He is suddenly very, VERY aware of his own aching need. And by the way Wei Yings eyes drift downwards, greedily taking in Jiang Chengs body, his strong Chest to his sculpted abs and finally the pretty pink cock which curls towards his stomach, the head red and glistening- Wei Ying is more than aware as well.

 

  
Wei Ying smirks and as he pulls his lips off Jiang Chengs finger with a 'pop' kissing the tip before grabbing the younger by the shoulders and flipping them around, pushing Jiang Cheng down onto the bed.

 

  
Jiang Chengs hair splays around him, like black tendrils of ink amongst the white sheets, his Violet eyes are trained on Wei Ying. Jiang Cheng gasps as Wei Wing straddles him, his delightful ass right on Jiang Chengs cock. His body reacts instinctively, rocking his hips to gain some sort of friction. His hands are already on Wei Yings hips, squeezing. Wei Ying sighs out a whine as he leans down to kiss Jiang Cheng FILTHY. The kiss is open mouthed, all tongue and heat. Wei Yings licks into his mouth, his shameless hands gliding down his chest, feeling up the dips and curves of Jiang Chengs body, grinding down on his length. Wei Yings moans into his mouth as Jiang Cheng squeezes his hips, hard enough to bruise,but Wei Ying had always liked having marks, he would be shameless showing them off given the chance. (Luckily Jiang Cheng had always loved marking what was his)

 

  
But then Wei Ying stills as he grabs his hands, moving them off his hips and sliding himself down until he’s no longer on Jiang Cheng but seated between his legs.

 

  
Jiang Cheng props himself up on his elbows, and watches as his lover. Wei Ying nuzzles the tip, smirking at the small noise that tears itself from Jiang Chengs throat. “You have such a pretty cock A-Cheng,” he says, languidly stroking a finger down the length. “I missed it so much, having it inside me. These past moths you were gone my fingers weren’t enough you know, it would never be like this.” Jiang Chengs hands clench in the sheets as Wei Ying kissed the tip, following up by kissing down the entire length, nuzzling the base with his nose.

 

  
‘He was truly shameless’ is all Jiang Cheng could think, as his face tuned red. He was surprised there was any blood left to flow there though, what with how much his cock was aching.

 

Wei Yings fingers skim the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

 

He makes a low noise in the back of his throat, staring at Jiang Chengs cock longingly, a hunger in his eyes that he doesn’t even bother to try and conceal. “ I missed you’re taste, having you in my mouth” Jiang Cheng scowls, cheeks scarlet. “Then shut up and put you’re mouth to better use already”

 

  
Jiang Cheng distantly thinks that his partners shamelessness seem to be some what contagious.

 

  
Wei Ying winks and that’s all the warning he gets before pleasure shoots up his spine with the sensation of hot wet heat. Wei Ying swallows his cock, taking him in until he feels himself hit the back of his lover throat. Wei Yings eyes flutter close as he hums in pleasure.Jiang Cheng feels the sound, and it just makes the heat that much more intense. Wei Ying starts to move then, his pretty dirty mouth sliding up and down Jiang chengs cock, his head bobbing with vigor.

 

  
Jiang cheng bites back the moans that threaten to tear themselves from his throat, Wei Ying is shameless in being vocal but Jiang Cheng tries to be quiet. Wei Yings nails rake up and down his thighs thrice before he settles one on Jiang Chengs ass, squeezing lightly and the other hand moves to fondle his balls.

 

  
Jiang Cheng breaks, a stuttered gasp escaping him. He can practically FEEL Wei yings pleased smirk, the bastard then proceeds to tongue at the head.

 

  
Jiang Cheng pulls in a ragged breath. “s…stop teasing me you idiot” he snaps between clenched teeth.

 

  
Wei Ying looks at him through his eye lashes as he suckles on the head, moaning as he pulls off with a pop. His lips are glistening with spit, his cheeks are flushed and Jiang Cheng WANTS him.

 

  
“But where’s the fun in that hmm?” Jiang Cheng practically growls as he grabs his troublesome partner and pulls him down for a kiss.

 

  
Wei Ying tastes like spice and sin. He loves it.

 

  
Wei Yings moans as he arches his body to Jiang Chengs. Jiang Chengs squeezes Wei Yings ass, making the older whine. He leans up, catching Wei Yings ear lobe between his teeth. Wei Yings hisses and Jiang Cheng laves his tongue over the warm skin.

 

  
His voice is dangerous and low, so full of WANT that promises beautiful pleasure. “You’re going to fuck yourself on my cock now,” he says. Wei Yings gulps , his own length beginning to harden again. Jiang Chengs lips press onto the space where his jaw meets his ear, eliciting a small gasp, the tightening of fingers on shoulders. “You’re going to fuck yourself on my cock,” Jiang Cheng repeats. “-And you’re going to tell me how it feels.”

 

  
Wei Ying moans, the though of riding Jiang Cheng while telling the other exactly how amazing it was making heat pool in his stomach. He nods shakily before scooting backwards, grasping Jiang Chengs length in his hand before guiding it into himself. Inch by inch he sits down, biting his lips at the pain mixed with pleasure brought on by the stretch. A blush blooms on his neck, spreading up to his cheeks and fading down to his chest with the way Jiang Cheng watches him, a dark look in his eyes as he stares at the way Wei Ying seats himself on his cock.

 

  
Wei Ying feels full, that itself is a wonderful sensation. “You’re so big A-Cheng,” he murmurs, wiggling around a bit, his hands splayed over Jiang Chengs firm stomach.

 

  
Then he starts to move.

 

  
Slowly at first but then faster. He feels pleasure flow through his blood like warm honey, as he grinds down on Jiang Cheng. He pulls all the way off, so that only the head of the youngers cock is still caught to the rim of his puckered hole,before slamming back down again. A white heat Sears through his body.

 

  
“uujggggm…..” the garbled words rip themselves from his throat. Even he’s not sure what he’s saying to be honest.

 

  
“found it?” Jiang Cheng asks his voice is breathy and his gaze is trained on Wei Ying.

 

  
Wei Ying doesn’t awnser, instead raises himself up and down to continue hitting that spot, that bundle of nerves that make him moan and clench around Jiang Chengs length.

 

  
“mmmh…I love how you feel.. I…ddfmm” Wei Ying knows that there’s a sliver of drool trailing down the right corner of his mouth but he really can’t care at this moment.

 

  
“Its like I was born to take your cock” Jiang Cheng makes a noise between a growl and a moan at that, at the words and the sight of Wei Yings bouncing on his Cock, lips parted in pleasure. His eyes go down to where their bodies are joined and he watches as if in a trance the way his he slides in and out of Wei Yings tight heat.

 

  
“ahh.aahah….” Wei Yings moans are filthy as he keeps bouncing, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. He clenches around Jiang Cheng as he tugs at his own nipple.

 

  
“A-Cheng…I. Ive thought about this so much..ngg..”

 

  
Jiang Cheng leans up to kiss him at that, the kiss actually really be called a kiss, it was more or less two people moaning into each other’s mouths.

 

  
Jiang Cheng could feel the tight heat of pleasure building.

 

“Nnggm…A-Cheng,” Wei Ying moaned, Jiang Cheng bites his shoulder. “are you close?” a sharp nod, “hmm…come then, but you should know that just because you come doesn’t me I’ll be stopping. I’m going to fuck you until I fill you up-you’d like that wouldn’t you?” He knows that Wei Ying likes the idea of being used like that.

 

(Later Jiang Cheng would recall these words and wonder where in the world they came from)

 

  
But at that moment, he’s far too caught up in the was Wei Ying draws a sharp breath before he cums. White splatters between them, and the older clutches Jiang Chengs arms as he rides out his orgasm, and Jiang Cheng kisses him though it.

 

  
Wei Ying is pliant in his arms, quiet and soft in a way that he never is anywhere else and it makes something in Jiang Cheng tighten. This man is his, he did this. He feels Wei Ying press feather light kissed on his neck and few more thrusts later Jiang Cheng comes as well, filling Wei Ying up. The older whines at the oversensitivity, leaning his head on Jiang Chengs shoulder.

 

  
Jiang Cheng waits a few seconds before he pulls out, earning another whine from his partner. Getting up on unsteady legs he gets a wet clothes and cleans both himself and Wei Ying up, before throwing on his inner robes. He turns around after tying the final knot, and Wei Ying makes grabby hands at him from where he’s sprawled like a cat, still completely naked on the bed. Jiang Cheng rolls his eyes but complies, going to Wei Ying. Letting the other pull him into his arms and wrapping his own around the older waist, leaning his head against his chest. Safe in Wei Yings embrace He feels no matter what he'd always end up there somehow .

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Forever** _

_**.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *covers face* tell me what you thinkkkk

**Author's Note:**

> so like it's actually this scene that inspired this whole thing, and like I progressed a lot from the original ending I had planned. I might put that up too if anyone is interested.


End file.
